Childhood's End
Childhood's End is a Story Quest in They Came From Below DLC. It starts as soon as the cutscene begins between Roger and James during Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? Objectives *Talk to James *Enter the Conversion facility *Find another way into the facility *Get past the big Robot and friends *Disable the laser wall *Get to Faraday's machine *Destroy Faraday's machines 0/3 *Defeat Faraday's robots *Return to James In-Game Description We might never see eye to mechanical eye with them... but even robots don't deserve a fate like this. It's too awful. I've got to find that Positronic Converter of Dr. F's and scrap it for good. Hmm, it's blocked. I wonder if there's a path around this corner here... hopefully not involving any big scary leaps of anything. I need to get through those lasers. There must be a switch in here somewhere. I hope that doesn't mean I have to tangle with Mr. Big over here. He looks tough. Better switch this off else I end up julienned like the carrots in one of Moo's salad. That Positronic Converter will make wretched slaves of living, feeling, things. I've got to throw in a very big spanner in it before Dr. F makes a terrible mistake. If I can only find my way here, I might find a way to disable it. I should smash these horrible devices right away, or we might never see an end of these Faraday robots. This could be the end of everything... I guess that means Moo and me too. I've got to get back to him before it's too late. Walkthrough When reaching and attempting to explain the situation to James, it turns out that he heard the entire conversation but still believes what Faraday is doing is the right thing. After the quarrel, the player will have to go through the Conversion facility. Down the hall, Roger finds that the door has been locked, forcing him to get around through a hole in the mountain to the left of the door.The player will find a metal container they'll have to jump to in order to get on, use the Curious Device to move it forward. While on the ride, a small memory of a conversation between James and Roger will play out in dialogue form, in which James cheered Roger up reassuring him that if something horrible were to happen he could rise to the occation. After the ride comes to a stop, the player will have to jump from that container and on to the one on the right, and use the Curious Device to move the container like with the last one. This container will lead player to a room in which he will get ambushed by two Boss Robots and three regular robots. The player can use the yellow barrels in the room to deal great damage on them. After the fight, go to the end of the room to the right and get on the elevator and use the Curious Device to move the elevator upwards. Jump onto the other elevator to the left and do the same thing, then jump onto the platform in front of the container. Traverse the platforms and pull the lever on the control desk, get back down by any means and go through the now unlocked door. Here, the player will find a room with one robot guarding the area, kill or sneak past it and head to the corner of the room in which a vent is attached to the wall. Climb up the metal container and crawl inside. The player will be lead into a room where Faraday is testing her security system using missiles, one will home in on the five test robots in the middle before shifting gears and homes in on Roger. The player is able to use the Chronobomb to shoot the missiles before it hits them. When this is done, head outside to the right and get on the metal container, use the Curious Device to move it. When the player gets off, they will head into the room where the Positronic Converter is set up, though it's gone offline and Faraday orders Roger to check up on it. After their argument, she sends in robots to eliminate Roger, be sure to get rid of them first before doing anything else. The player will use the Curious Device to open up the glass case protecting the yellow barrels, open all three up and shoot them. When this is done, Faraday is shocked as to what Roger had done, deciding to catalyze the motilene and burn down everything on their side of the portal or else the robots will kill them all. When that is done, James will shout at Roger through the Walkie Talkie, ordering him to come back to base. The quest ends once Roger has returned. Collectibles Notes that the player will gather Friendship (On the metal container next outside of the room with the boss robots) Trivia * The name of the quest is a referrence to the science fiction novel of the same name. Category:Quests